New Best Friend
by Kdmr87
Summary: Penelope finally has a free night for some alone time when her Hot Stuff calls. AU Oneshot Smut


_**Author's Note: So I forgot I had written this one-shot with Morgan and Garcia a long time ago. I hope you like it. I really miss the chemistry of these two on the show but oh well. Penelope is still awesome and sexy and I love her still. (In my perfect world, Derek and Savannah never had a baby.) So here you go. Straight up smut with a little bit of a storyline.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Criminal Minds.**_

 _ **P.S. Strong Sexual Content**_

Penelope walked out of her bathroom with her vibrator and lube in hand and lied on her bed against the pillows ready to have some alone time. She removed the remaining fabric on her hips and grabbed the lube when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was her best friend. She didn't want to be rude cause they hadn't spoken in a while but at the same time she really needed her alone time.

She sighed and answered the phone. "Hiya Hot Stuff."

"Baby girl," he smiled.

They hadn't spoken since he had moved to another state. He was still in the BAU but it wasn't the same without him.

"How was the move?" she asked but all she really wanted to do was hang up or have him talk dirty to her.

"It was exhausting," he said. "Luckily I got off early tonight. Poor Savannah won't get out till midnight maybe even one."

She saw the time and it said 10pm. "I'm so sorry honey," she said.

"It's fine. We are the crazy ones wanting to move into our new place asap," he said.

"Yea you are," she chuckled deep in her throat. God she was horny. "Do you like your new place? You gonna move again?" She started to caress her lower stomach already getting even hornier and wet if that was possible just by the sound of his voice.

"Hell no. I am done moving. At least for now." He chuckled as well.

His voice was so sexy.

Fuck now she was even wetter than she had already been. "Good."

"I actually like this place better than all the rest and we are actually in the city." He said.

"I'm so happy you got what you wanted." She smiled.

"Well it's a little hard and exhausting sometimes because we have to work all the time to make sure we pay the bills but honestly I love it!" he smiled.

"That's good," she smiled and moved her hand up to caress her breasts and tease her nipples.

"When are you coming to visit?" he asked.

She sighed and smiled. "I already told you before I'm trying to visit either in July or August."

He didn't say anything.

"You know you've asked me that three times already in a week," she sighed while her pussy throbbed with the desire she had for him.

"I just miss you Baby Girl," he said softly.

"I miss you too Hot Stuff," she whispered and moved her hand down until her fingers touched her pussy lips.

Damn she was wet.

"Good. You better." He said teasingly.

She smiled and pushed one finger inside her not able to resist the urge anymore. She was playing with fire but she didn't care if she got burned right now.

"So how's the new vibrator you bought?" he asked teasingly.

She gasped and pushed a second finger inside. She did not expect that question especially right at the same moment she had her fingers inside her. She put her cell phone on speaker and grabbed the lube and vibrator. "It's my new best friend." She replied honestly as she poured some lube on her fingers and rubbed it on her pussy making sure that it was lubricated enough. She was because besides the lube she was already wet thanks to him.

"Your new best friend huh?" he remembered telling her to get one since she hadn't had a lover in while and didn't want to date anyone for now.

She pushed the vibrator inside her and sighed. "Mmm hmm. Best friend ever."

He chuckled. "So I've been replaced huh?"

"Well my new best friend gives me multiple orgasms, you don't," she moaned. She couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.

"Oh well yea can't compete there," he said.

She moved her vibrator in and out while she rubbed her clit slowly. "Mmm hmm."

He didn't say anything once again.

She turned it on, on low and she sighed. "Baby I have to go. We'll talk later in the week."

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously when he heard the way her breathing had changed and the breathy voice.

She didn't know if she should tell him or not.

She knew she shouldn't because her best friend wasn't single but then again… "I'm going to use my best friend right now." She lied to him because he didn't have to know she had the vibrator inside her and already giving her amazing sensations. She turned the vibrator to the next setting and she moaned.

"Baby Girl," he sighed. "Are you using it right now?" he asked in awe.

"Morgan I gotta go," she was going to hang up but…

"Wait," he said fast.

She sighed. Was this really happening? "Hot stuff please…" she pleaded for him to hang up even though she moved the vibrator inside her just a bit teasing her the best way she loved.

"Let me hear you…" he said softly.

"Morgan no… What about?" she started to ask but he didn't let her finish.

"Please Baby Girl," he pleaded. "You sound really sexy trying to hide the fact that you're fucking yourself right now."

"Oh God Derek, we shouldn't be doing this," she said as she moved the device just a little faster while at the same time making sure her clit was also pleasured.

"Shit Baby Girl," he groaned. "Were you already touching yourself when you answered me?" he asked.

"Damn it Morgan you shouldn't ask me that." She moaned already as she felt getting closer to the edge.

"Oh my God Penelope. Please tell me what you're doing right now," he begged.

She closed her eyes. She could feel the need in his voice. She knew it was wrong but she was so far gone. "I'm moving the vibrator inside me and I'm rubbing my clit."

"Fuck," he groaned. "What are you wearing?" he growled.

"Nothing," she whined when she rubbed a little harder.

"You're naked?" he asked.

"Yes Hot Stuff. Legs spread opened, so wet and dripping fucking myself with the vibrator. My nipples are so hard and aching to be touched and sucked. It feels so, so good baby." She moaned not having any idea where all her dirty words poured out her lips.

"Holy shit Penelope, the way you're talking right now." He groaned even louder.

"What are you doing?" she asked desperately as she turned the vibrator to the next setting and moaned loudly.

"I'm touching myself." He groaned. "How can I not? My dick got so hard the moment I realized you were touching yourself."

"Oh God yes," she moaned.

"Shit how close are you?" he growled.

"I'm so close." She moaned. "I wish you were here right now."

"Imagine I'm right there Baby Girl, I want to fuck you so bad." He groaned. "Imagine my fingers inside you, my tongue, my cock pounding you hard and rough."

"Yes please. Oh God that sounds so good! Fuck I want you so much." She moaned loudly as she moved the vibrator faster than she was. "Oh Derek I want you inside me right now."

"Have you thought of me before this when you touch yourself?" he asked.

"Yes!" she almost yelled as she hit her spot but at the same time answering his question. "God Hot Stuff you're all I think about when I play with myself. It's the only way I can come hard."

"Fuck Baby Girl," he groaned loudly and said a few other explicit words.

"Did you…?" she started ask.

"Fuck yea Baby Girl," he sighed.

"God I wish you were here coming inside me." She admitted.

"Shit it won't take long for me to get hard again if you keep talking like that." He groaned after hearing her say that.

"Oh God Derek I'm so close," she moaned as she felt her legs start to shake. She turned the vibrator to the highest setting and she screamed a little bit.

"Cum Baby Girl," he groaned.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She arched her back and moaned as her legs shook and her pussy throbbed. "Derek!" she screamed as she came hard all feelings in her legs gone and blacked out.

A few moments later she opened her eyes and her breath was coming back to normal. Did that just happen? She thought to herself.

"Baby Girl?" he asked softly.

She licked her lips and grabbed the cell phone since it had fallen to the side and took him off speaker. "Yea I'm here."

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Wow Hot Stuff that was amazing." She admitted.

"Really?" he asked turned on.

"Mmm yea that's the hardest I've ever come." She didn't even care she told him like it is. She was going to pass out any second now so she hoped he would wrap it up.

"Damn Penelope that is really hot. I've never heard you like this." He said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. I've changed a lot." She said proudly.

"Yea I've noticed from our phone calls." He smiled.

She smiled. "I'm glad you have."

There was a bit of silence for a bit until he spoke. "I do miss you Baby Girl."

"I miss you too Morgan. I'm gonna try to come visit as soon as I can but I won't promise anything." She said confidently.

"Okay well if by any chance I can get a weekend or a week off I'll come down to visit." He said.

"You shouldn't spend money you don't have Morgan. If you do its to see your family, not me. You know there's nothing here to do and I'm usually busy." She said.

"You don't have time for your best friend?" he teased. "Wait you already said you have a new best friend."

She laughed softly. "You know I'd love to see you so we'll see how our schedules play out okay?" she asked.

"Okay."

"Hot Stuff I'm about to pass out so…" she started to say.

He chuckled. "I bet."

"Shut up." She grinned.

"Okay I'll leave you now Baby Girl."

"I'll talk to you later. Give my love to Savannah." She said and noticed the awkward ambient after she had said that.

"I will." He sighed. "Love you Baby Girl"

"Love you too." She said and hung up the phone. She put one arm over her head covering half her face and groaned. Shit what had they done? What happened between them shouldn't have happened. But it did. And they could never go back after that. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Not even a minute passed and she was out like a light.

FIN

 _ **How was it? Did you like it? Hope you did!**_


End file.
